Rebuild Arc
by Javarack
Summary: (SEQUEL TO TRULY ALONE) After escaping his hell, Kirito continues his struggle to adjust into society. Traumatized by Sword Art Online, he is afraid of virtual reality. Convinced to enter ALfheim online, he tries to fight his fear, and Rebuild his mind.
1. Awake

**A/N: Here we go, the sequel is up. If you have not read my other story "Truly Alone", please read it before this one. For the ones who have followed the story since the beginning, I thank you. I hope you all enjoy! ~Javarack**

Warmth flooded over him as Kazuto slowly opened his eyes. For the first time in over five years, he was able to experience the sights of the real world. Someone was collapsed on his lap. He looked down to see a twenty year old woman sleeping with her head on him. Pain in his head caused him to fall back onto the bed from his sitting position. Moving his hand slowly upward; it was caught by hair on his face sticking to his shirt. Feeling his chin and mouth, he noticed that a full goatee had grown on his face. A slight whisper left the girl next to him as she began to stir from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she jumped back in a startled manner. Confusion filled Kazuto's mind as he looked at her.

"K-Kazuto, you're back!" she jumped up into the air before descending upon him with a strong embrace. Pain filled his body, and he let out a sharp grunt, signifying he was hurting. She jumped back quickly, "Sorry, I know you must still be weak."

Kazuto just stared at her, wondering who she was. The light complected girl reached for the small controller beside the bed and clicked a button that notified a nurse to report to this room. Soon after, a man entered through the doorway wearing a turquoise medical garment. He wore a shocked expression as he looked at the black haired man resting in the bed. Throwing his brown clipboard on the ground, the doctor ran over to him. When he disconnected the NerveGear, long hair fell down, reaching the small of his back.

"This is amazing!" the doctor spoke to the woman standing at the foot of the bed. "He is the first to wake up."

Right after finishing that statement, an announcement was made over the intercom. Every Sword Art Online player had just become responsive, and were awake.

"Why did he wake up thirty minutes before the others?" the doctor spoke out loud before placing food in front of Kazuto. "Once you eat and get some water, we can take you off of life support."

' _Food…help survive, need eat.'_ Quickly he devoured the meal and gulped down the glass of water that had been provided to him. After a few minutes, a doctor and nurse entered his room. The nurse went over the life support machine and began turning it off, while the doctor sat next to the woman in a chair.

"Kazuto, we are going to run a few test to check your motor function before we can begin therapy." the new doctor explained. "First, I'm going to ask you to follow my finger."

The white haired doctor lifted his index finger up and slowly moved it back and forth. Kazuto followed it with his eyes, not blinking throughout the test. The man made a note on his clipboard before moving on to the next test.

"Now, I will test your reflexes. I'm going to drop these pens in different spots around you, I would like for you to catch them."

The doctor began the test, and dropped the first pen directly above the black haired man. Without looking, he was able to pluck it out of the air. The doctor sped up, and dropped the rest of the pens around him. The death game survivor had no trouble retrieving the other writing tools, and watched as the doctor's eyes grew wide. He marked another note down, and went over to the girl.

"Miss. Kirigaya, your brother is cleared for treatment. We shall begin as soon as he builds up some strength," he leaned in a little closer. "I've never seen reactions that fast, keep an eye on him."

Kazuto watched, but understood nothing. _'Kazuto…is that my name?'_ The girl rose from her seat and approached him. Reaching her hand out, she grasped his bony hand in hers. The feeling was new to him, and he shuddered at the contact. Jerking his arm away from the stranger, he gazed at her with a blank expression.

"Kazuto, it's me, your sister," the dark haired woman spoke to him.

' _Suguha?'_ The name popped into his mind, but he could not remember where he had heard it. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak, but no words came. The years of isolation, no one to communicate with, had taken its tole. It had taken his voice from him, stripped him of his only known form of communication.

Tears welled up in Suguha's eyes as she continued to speak, "I've been coming here three times a week since you became trapped in Sword Art Online."

Fear swirled in his subconscious, and his body reacted by curling up and moving away from the source of the pain, which was the person who spoke the name of the death trap. A panic attack overtook him, and he began to hyperventilate. His chest tightened and he started to sweat. Tremors ravaged his body and small choking sounds left his mouth. The young woman pushed the alarm button, and nurses ran into the room. Slowly, Kazuto began to calm down and returned to his former self, the silent, insanity driven man. No one had experienced as much pain as he, the pure fright of being isolated from the rest of the world. No one would understand, and he would tell no human soul. The older doctor came back into the room and began to discuss the situation with Suguha.

"It seems like video games, Sword Art Online to be exact, is a trigger to his anxiety," the doctor explained after hearing what the woman had to say. "I think the best way to have him get over his fear would be to take him into another VRMMO. I know that only a few have come out, but they are the best way to remove the risk of another panic attack."

Suguha nodded to the doctor before approaching Kazuto again, "When we get home, I want to take you to the world of fairies."


	2. Immersion

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I decided that I need some events to happen after the players escaped the game, so here we go. The story starts picking up next chapter! Stay Tuned! ~Javarack**

* * *

Four months had passed since the remaining players of Sword Art Online managed to escape the death trap. After news spread that the game had been cleared and the players were waking from their coma-like state, the families were overjoyed, but also angry. They held public riots against VRMMOs. People began to rally behind the cause, and an organization was created to take away the influence full dive technology had on the youth of Japan. CATI fought for the destruction of influential technology. The acronym stands for citizens against technological influence.

In response, the Japanese government held a press conference to explain what role technology plays in today's society. To them, it seemed that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks, but to please the citizens, they increased security testing on new technological equipment before it could be received by the general public. With the new regulations, virtual reality was the most affected. It took almost a year for new games and upgraded hardware to hit the market, causing a dramatic decline in the industry.

* * *

For the Sword Art Online survivors, it was months of physical and mental therapy. The doctors were dumbfounded, they had no answer as to why Kazuto awoke almost half an hour before the rest of the players. Kazuto's body built up quickly, and his reaction speed was unprecedented compared to any human the doctors had seen. His mental state remained unchanged, and he still had the look of insanity covering his eyes. For physical therapy, the three thousand survivors were placed on the same program, which consisted of muscle memory training along with simple stretches and movements.

Kazuto was given special treatment from top doctors and psychologist. The leading researcher on the team was named Chizu Hagiwara. Kazuto's case was unique, and she had never seen anything like it. People have been isolated as long as he, but none at his age, and no one in a VRMMO. They met three times a week, and everytime was the same. She would pose a question, but no response would ever leave the traumatized man. Whenever the two met, she could see the pain he tried so hard to conceal. Therapy did nothing to reverse his mental state. Looking at the clock, she realized Kazuto was set to arrive any minute.

As if on cue, the sound of a knock on the door resonated throughout the small office. Chizu rose from her seat and opened the door. Suguha greeted her, and she led Kazuto into the room by his arm. When he sat down, she began her experiment.

Using the recommendation the lead doctor had given her after Kazuto had awakened, she spoke, "Sword Art Online."

The reaction was immediate; Kazuto began to hyperventilate, and his heart started to race. Suguha tried to calm him, and he relaxed, but continued to pant as he regained his breath. Chizu jotted down a few notes, before speaking, "It is obvious that… _that_ game triggers his panic attacks. I have one more thing to test."

She spoke out virtual reality. No change occurred in the man. _'It seems that he is fine with virtual reality. It is only Sword Art Online. This is good, that means we can use virtual reality to help him cope with his trauma.'_

"Miss. Kirigaya, I have decided that the best way to assist Kazuto recover, he should explore a new world, without the stress as the first game caused him," Chizu explained to her. "I know that you are experienced with a game titled ALfheim Online, what is the world like?"

"The world is amazing. You play as a fairy race, and each have their own unique abilities. If you get killed, you take the form of a Revival Light, which is the period you can be resurrected by another player, if you aren't, you respawn at the last city you were in. Players can fight each other, and the quest are ever changing. People are usually kind, but can get competitive."

Chizu nodded, "That sounds perfect. I know he has been cleared to go home from the hospital, so when you arrive, try to get him to play."

Suguha smiled as she grabbed Kazuto's arm and led him out of the Dr. Hagiwara's office. Leaving the large building, the two made their way to their home. Cars passed by, sending out plumes of carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. It was warm, sunlight filtering across the city. After a long walk, the pair reached their house.

The structure of the building was familiar to Kazuto, but he could not pinpoint why. Suguha led him up into his room. A set of monitors were all connected on a small wooden desk. A small gray colored box rested on the floor next to the desk, along with a helmet that was the same color. Across the top it read 'NerveGear', and had three small LED lights on the left side. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to the man. His eyes grew wide and he quickly sat down on the bed. Images of his childhood flashed through his mind.

Suguha watched his reaction, thinking he had another panic attack, "Are you okay?!"

In response, Kazuto nodded. It was all he could do, since his voice was gone.

"Okay," Suguha contemplated her next words. "I think you should try that helmet on."

The nineteen year old man reached down and grabbed the object, feeling the contours of it on his fingers. At the hospital, the doctors had cut his hair, and it was much shorter, allowing the helmet to easily slide over his head. After the item was on, Suguha walked over to the desk and bent over to activate the gaming console. Inserting a small disk into the object, she rose and looked at Kazuto.

"I want you to think the words 'Link Start', I'll meet you there!" Suguha exclaimed the last part.

A confused look rested on Kazuto's face, but he did not question her orders, she was trying to take care of him, after all. Thinking those words, the world around him grew dark...


	3. Strength

**A/N: Here is chapter three. You will now know the main plot to this story. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts. Thanks! ~Javarack**

* * *

Beams of light raced by as Kazuto's mind was transported into the game console. A language selector appeared, and it automatically chose Japanese. After a few more seconds, gray boxes appeared, with gold lines running in between them. On the ground below, three gold rings rippled out across the pitch black surface.

A selection box appeared, containing images of the eight fairy races of ALfheim Online. Kazuto swiped through the options, looking at the characteristics of each image displayed in the air before him. One character looked almost identical to the man, a race named Spriggan. Confirming his choice, a name box revealed itself, along with a floating keyboard. Typing the name Kirito, the world grew dark again before lights appeared around him. A large town appeared around him, a large temple like community. The town's name was Nifeldove, and it was the capital of Spriggan territory.

Kirito moved his body slowly, sensing a familiarity in the actions his body preformed. Reaching behind his back, he felt a leather encased handle. Unsheathing his weapon, a small silver blade was the only equipment he had. _'One sword, not enough.'_ A voice sounded from behind him, and the dark haired fairy spun around and placed the tip of his blade on the person's throat.

"Kazuto, it's me! I had a feeling you would chose Spriggan," the long blonde haired woman spoke. She was wearing green attire, and a one handed longsword rested on her hip. "This is ALfheim Online, the world of fairies."

Kirito looked into the air and saw figures soaring through the sky, dust flying off of their wings as they darted by overhead.

"I'll give you an explanation of how the game work-" Suguha began, but Kirito raised his hand, silencing her.

She gave him an angry look, before opening her menu and sending a friend request to him. The Spriggan accepted it; he knew he would not have a choice.

"Follow me… Kirito," She laughed at the last word, the name seemed funny to her.

Green wings sprouted from Suguha's back and she rose up into the air, floating about a foot above the ground, "I forgot, I'll show you how to fly, I'll meet you at the front exit of town."

She took off in an eastward direction. The Sylph was thinking, _'I'll have a couple minutes before he arrives-What!?'_ Beneath her, Kirito was dashing across the ground. His frame was a blur as he shot by. No one could move that fast in this game, Suguha had seen nothing like it. Kirito was waiting for her when she landed on the ground in front of him.

"W-what was that?! How could you move that fast?" She asked.

For a response, the black clad fairy opened his player menu and spun it around, showing it to the woman. As she looked over his stats, her eyes grew wide. Each one was higher than she had ever seen, almost every one was at the maximum it could be. His highest was his speed and agility, followed by his attack. The remaining skills beside his magic were twenty to fifty below his attack stat.

"How are your abilities so high, you just joined the game," Suguha spoke, but it did not come out like a question.

In response, Kirito opened his mouth, "No idea."

Surprise ran through Kirito's mind as he heard his own voice for the first time in four years. It had changed and gotten much deeper. His sister grew a smile on her face at hearing his voice, "I guess she was right, this will be a good way to get over your fear."

Even though he could speak again, everything Kirito said was less than five words long. Only in rare occasions did it exceed that number. It was obvious his mind was still feeling the effects of Sword Art Online.

"I think we should challenge the grand quest," Suguha began to explain. "The grand quest is to be challenged by an entire fairy race, but I think you and a small group of followers could clear it. The quest is located in Yggdrasil City, and it is rumored that the race that reaches the top will meet Alfs, the highest fairy race. It would be a long travel, but we can do it! We will have to be careful, the fairy races are close to full scale war. If we get caught inside to many territories, we could accelerate the clock on the beginning of the conflict."

Kirito took in all of the information she explained to him. _'War...fighting'_ A grin crept across his face at the thought of battle. It was the only place where he felt safe; it was his element.

"Right," the Spriggan warrior replied in agreement with her decision. "No one stand against me."

With that, he turned to face the world beyond the black forest that surrounded him. _'Another challenge.'_


	4. Assault

**A/N: Will I feel the hate in this chapter? I'm going to leave you off with this, a character makes a surprise appearance... Leave a review and tell me what you think. I have fixed the major error, the Imps are NOT allied with the Sylph, they are with the Salamanders. ~Javarack**

* * *

Three days had passed since the pair began their quest to reach Yggdrasil City. They had been putting in over ten hours a day into ALfheim Online. Kirito had become adept at flying quickly, and since day two they have been traveling by air. The two were now crossing into Salamander territory. Heat filled the desert area as Suguha slowed down and landed on the warm sand.

"I need to rest," the Sylph explained as she entered a small cave. Kirito followed after her and sat on the cool stone. It was amazing how drastically the temperature could change by moving only ten feet. He opened his menu and checked his inventory. The two had made a stop in Imp territory and purchased new equipment. Strapped to his back was a large one handed broadsword, and he now wore a black coat that resembled the one from Sword Art Online, though no one but him would know that.

A voice sounded from outside of the cave, and then a player with brown hair in red armor appeared at the entrance of the small cavern, "What do we have here? Two trespassers? Get out here."

Suguha, who in game went by the name Leafa, looked at Kirito. Her face reflected her thoughts, and fear was present. She slowly rose, and Kirito followed behind her. Six Salamanders were encircled around them. Three of them wielded lances, while the remaining three had two handed swords equipped. The original player called out, "What are you doing on our land?"

Leafa tried to explain, "We are just-"

Kirito rose his hand up, telling her to stop speaking. The brown haired Salamander raised an eyebrow, "Oh, we have a tough guy here."

He reached down to unsheath his weapon. As he placed his hands on the handle, Kirito took one step forward, then vanished. The other five scouts looked around in confusion before a scream pierced the air. They all turned to look at the source. Kirito was standing there, unarmed. A Revival Light floated in front of him. The Spriggan turned around slowly, staring at all of the people in front of him. Their faces showed all he needed to know, they were afraid of him.

"Arata, go tell Eugene about these two, and make sure you tell him it is a Spriggan and a Sylph," the tallest lance wielder ordered, and a sword user jumped into the air and took off.

The three lance users charged at him, and Kirito flipped backward, kicking the first one. It cracked, and went sailing across the sand. As he landed, he wrapped his fingers around the tips of the weapons flying at him. The force of their attack caused him to slide backward a few meters, but he never loosed his grip. Slowly, he closed his fist, causing the lances to shatter. Two swift punches drained the players health. Only one enemy remained, and he slowly trudged over to him. Kirito could see the dread on his face as he reached him. The player backed away, but Kirito's boot ran through his chest before he could get out of range. _'Weak'_

Leafa ran up to the Spriggan warrior and grabbed his arm, "We need to get out of him, Eugene is one of the strongest players in the game."

' _Strongest…'_ "Heh… hahahahaha" Kirito laughed. No one had posed him a challenge since he began to play in this world. Now he had learned there was someone who may be a threat to him. The thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Go to the cave," Kirito ordered. "I'll wait for Eugene."

Leafa did not argue, she could see the determination in his eyes, and the grin that ran along his face. He was enjoying this; enjoying the thought that someone may be as strong as him. The Sylph made her way back to the entrance of the cave and kept her eyes on her brother. She had never seen him like this.

* * *

Seconds dragged by as Kirito waited. It had been ten minutes since Arata had left. Suddenly Salamanders appeared on the horizon. As they drew closer, the Spriggan could make out over two hundred fairies, and they were all coming for him. They landed and formed a circle around him. A large man stood in front of Kirito. He had russet colored hair, and a gold headpiece wrapped around his head. His red armor was trimmed with black and gold, and reflected sunlight, causing the ground to appear red around him.

"You must be the Spriggan I was informed of, you don't look like a threat to us." Eugene snorted, his voice showing his confidence in his power.

The smile remained on Kirito's face, "You think you can beat me?"

Creases emerged across the Salamander general's face as he became angry, "You're cocky, prepare yourself!"

Eugene placed both hands on the handle of his sword and unsheathed it. It was a large purple sword with a wide base. The blade thinned out until reaching near the tip, where it stuck out on each side with a spike, then curved to form the tip. Kirito pulled out his one handed broadsword and stood sideways, with his sword in the air above his head.

Eugene made the first move and dashed forward at Kirito. He moved his sword down to deflect the blow, and this brought a smile to the general's face. Before the blades clashed, Eugene's turned transparent and fazed through Kirito's and connected with his body. The attack sent the Spriggan sailing across the ground. _'What was that?!'_

The commander began to laugh, but Kirito charged him. Eugene was taken aback by his speed, and when Kirito swung his weapon, it was too fast to block. The general was sent flying. Two equal blows, two equal warriors, or so the crowd thought. Eugene rose into the air, and Kirito followed him.

"You're skilled, but you cannot win," the Salamander called out to him.

Kirito opened his menu and checked his inventory. His fingers moved too fast for Eugene to follow, but a few seconds later, he had taken up his normal fighting stance. The Spriggan raised his left hand and made a beckoning motion, daring Eugene to attack him. This caused an angry roar to leave the general's mouth before he charged at the man. Kirito placed his sword on his shoulder, waiting for a sword skill to activate. Nothing happened, and Eugene was quickly approaching him. _'Forgot, no sword skills!'_ Eugene slashed at Kirito, and he narrowly dodged the attack, a few strands of his hair slowly floated to the ground. Kirito spun around, and in his left hand rested a surprise for the Salamander general. A thin steel sword cut into the enemy's body.

Kirito pulled his blade out before beginning his true assault. Yelling as he attacked, his dual swords ripped through the player's avatar. _'Even if it is not programmed, I will use it!'_

"Starburst Stream!" Kirito yelled and began the attack. Even though there were no sword skills in ALfheim Online, the Spriggan had used the move so many times in his years of solitude that it was muscle memory. Each slash brought down Eugene's health, until the final cut connected with him. All that remained was a Revival Light of the proud Salamander general.

Kirito spun his blades in his hands and placed them in the sheaths that were located on his back. Every bystander stared at the man who had just defeated one of the strongest players in the game. Over two hundred pairs of eyes burned into his skin. One Salamander slowly flew up to the Revival Light and preformed a resurrection spell. The small blaze that represented Eugene morphed and the Salamander general was present once again.

"Even though you have bested me, your actions have convinced the Salamander's and our allies that war has been declared. Because of you, the the world will be plagued with conflict." Eugene explained.

Kirito's expression remained unchanged. He had fought to survive; he had overcome any challenge that stood in his way. More conflict would never change him. Something pulled on his arm, and he turned to see Leafa next to him. She called out, "Who are your enemies?"

"The Sylph, Spriggans, and Undines will all perish before us!" Eugene shouted enthusiastically. "You are too late, the war has begun."

Leafa's eyes grew wide, and she pulled Kirito away from the Salamander group and whispered in his ear, "We need to go, now."

The Spriggan warrior shot a glance at Eugene before nodding and shooting off with his sister right behind him. Eugene smiled, _'You won't get the better of me next time.'_

* * *

The desert disappeared beneath the pair as they raced for the Sylph capital of Swilvane. On the horizon, they could make out the Emerald City. Encircling it were flames, and metallic clangs resonated throughout the air. Kirito quicked his pace, and the wind roared in his ears. Coming to a halt, he saw the lone Sylph's engaged in conflict with Gnomes and Imps. Leafa finally caught up to him and looked in horror at the massacre.

"What should we-" she quit speaking as Kirito took off, heading for a largest source of fighting.

The Spriggan smashed into the ground with tremendous force. All fighting ceased around him. Kirito slowly rose from his kneeling position. _'This calls for it.'_

"My name is Kirito!" his voice rung out, drawing the attention of all within earshot. "I am the goodwill ambassador for the Spriggans. You are attacking our Sylph allies, and I will not stand for that."

Many of the Gnomes laughed at his words until Kirito pulled out his dual blades. The onslaught began. Imps swarmed him, and the man vanished from sight. The onlookers grinned, until Revival Lights began to dominate their vision. Kirito broke through the final Imp and charged forward at the axe wielding earth magic users. Tearing through their defensive line, he spun around and finished off the last Gnome. Sheathing his swords, the Spriggan walked over to the small Sylph party. A woman appeared to be the leader, and was sporting a green robe. Her dark hair was split.

"Thank you for saving us," the woman began. "I am Sakuya, leader of the Sylphs."

At that moment, Leafa came flying down, "Sakuya!"

Kirito looked at the leader, "I am Kirito."

Sakuya seemed to ignore Leafa, and her face showed anger. Sakuya questioned, "Have the Spriggans really joined us?"

Leafa intervened, "No, if you want a Spriggan, my brother will be the only one you will get."

Sakuya nodded. Footsteps sounded from the forest, and a man stepped out, "Sakuya, we have forced the enemy to retreat."

"Good work," Sakuya replied. "Kirito, Leafa, please follow me."

The Sylph leader turned around and headed for the entrance to the city. Kirito and Leafa followed her, and passed through the gate that separated Swilvane from the surrounding forest. The sight was mesmerizing. Lights filled the air, and many large building dotted the sky. The trio made their way into the council building, and entered Sakuya's chambers. Five people were already there. Judging by their clothing, Kirito deduced that they were Cait Sith and Undine. A small girl was sitting in the large chair in front of the desk. She was far too short for the chair, but she had an aura of pride about her. Kirito and Leafa could feel the glances of the others as the stood near the door.

Sakuya sat behind her desk and tapped on the desk, "I welcome you all to this strategy meeting. Sorry for the delay, an unexpected attack was the cause.

The small girl with cat ears shouted out, "Those bastards! I'll take them out!"

"Alicia, please remain quiet," a small sound left the Cait Sith before Sakuya continued. "I will now do introductions. In the chair is Alicia Rue, leader of the Cait Sith, and her two bodyguards, Kohaku and Takumi. By the door is the one who turned the tide for us in the surprise raid, the Spriggan Kirito, and his sister, Leafa. Standing on the side is the leader of the Undine, Yasuo, and his trusted advisor, Asuna."

Kirito moved his head around, looking at each of the people. His eyes landed on the advisor, Asuna. She stuck out to him, looking different than the others. _'Must be the blue hair.'_ He continued his scan of the room, making sure to place faces with names.

"Now, we know the main opposing force will be the Salamanders. There field commander is Eugene, he will be a challenge," Sakuya explained.

Kirito interrupted, "I've already defeated Eugene."

Shocked gasp left the women in the room, and the woman named Asuna stuttered out, "Y-you defeated Eugene?!"

The Spriggan nodded, then stepped back to the door. Sakuya resumed the meeting, "That helps immensely, we have the answer to Eugene. I believe the best action to take is splitting up our forces in certain points along the Sylph border. The only way they can enter our territory is through the south-east border with the Salamanders. Each group will have a mix of Sylphs, Undines, and Cait Sith. Since we only have one Spriggan, one group will need to take him in."

The others nodded, and Yasuo purposed, "We can do three groups, each with a race leader. Though I have no idea what we should so with Kirito."

Leafa spoke up, "What about four groups? We can have one led by Sakuya, Alicia Rue, Yasuo, and Kirito."

This is when Kirito stepped forward once again, "I fly solo."

"Are you serious?!" Asuna exclaimed. "We are going to war and you chose to take them on yourself?! You are either really brave or incredibly stupid."

"I can prove myself, if you think you can take me on," the Spriggan replied with a smile.

"Enough!" Sakuya called out. "I will respect your wishes, but I am going you to place you in a group. You can fight by yourself, but this will allow us to keep track of every warrior."

Kirito nodded, agreeing with her judgement. Asuna let out a humph and focused her attention the Sylph leader.

Sakuya decided that the meeting was close to be over, "I agree with the groups being build around the three leaders. I think each one of us should have some of the members in this room. These are possible the best warriors each race has to offer, so I believe we should divide them up evenly. Yasuo, you are the strongest of the leaders here, so I believe you should take a healer to support you, would Leafa suffice?"

"I would be honored," Yasuo answered, giving Kirito the impression that he was very polite.

"Alicia, you have your bodyguards, so I guess that leaves Kirito and Asuna with me. We will build our defense units around them." Sakuya concluded her statement, and the groups made their way out the door.

Leafa left Kirito's side and followed Yasuo. The Cait Sith were next in line to exit, followed by Sakuya. As Asuna passed by him, the Spriggan spoke, "My challenge is still open."

Asuna glared at him, "I don't have time for your childish games. We are at war."

A small laugh left Kirito as he followed her out of the building. Outside, a group of over two hundred people, each a mix of the three races, stood. Sakuya began shouting out orders, assigning people to groups. When she was finished, each group had seventy members, and were a good mix of tanks and magic users.

Kirito could hear whispers from behind him, "What is a Spriggan doing here?"

"Where are the others?"

"Spriggans aren't meant for combat."

Everyone was silenced as Yasuo stepped forward, "We will set up a defensive line along the south-east border of Sylph territory. Defend this land as if it was yours! The Salamanders will not win. And remember, if we can defeat these opposing races, that will place us one step closer to clearing the Grand Quest!"

A battle cry erupted from the crowd and they marched their way to the their designated locations. Everyone could sense the determination that appeared to be the driving force for the warriors. After an hour of marching, the groups split off, each taking their spots along the border. On Kirito's left was Sakuya, on his right was Asuna. They stood in silence, until Sakuya posed a question, "What do you believe our chances are of winning this fight?"

Kirito quickly responded, "No one is stronger than me."

The sound of skin hitting skin drew the attention of the members standing behind them. A red handprint was burning on the side of the Spriggan's face, and Asuna looked angry, "You keep trying to look like a badass, but it is just a rouse. If you keep acting so cocky, you will face consequences. Stop being an idiot."

Kirito laughed at her reaction, "Wait until the battle begins, then we will see who the idiot is."

Asuna's body was trembling with anger, but she forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths. Silence hung over the area as they waited for enemy movement. The horizon was clear, so Kirito sat with his back against a tree. A cool breeze blew a few strands of hair into his eyes, and he quickly flipped them to the side. Many warriors in the group still looked at him as if he was an alien. He had read the description of the Spriggan race before he selected it. They were known for illusion magic and treasure hunting, not for combat. Kirito liked to change people's opinions, just like he was planning on doing with the Undine that did not believe in his abilities. _'They will see soon enough.'_

Suddenly, a horn sounded in the distance, and thousands of fairies were flying straight at the border. _'The war has begun!'_ Kirito lept into the air and charged head-on.


	5. Error

**A/N: Here is chapter five! The next chapter will be another long one, and may take me some time to upload with finals all next week. As always, leave a review and tell me what you think! ~Javarack**

* * *

Shouts sounded from the three groups as they saw the lone Spriggan soar toward the advancing enemy front. The opposing force came a halt two meters in front of Kirito. He quickly scanned their faces, looking for the Salamander general Eugene. He was not present, or at least not in the warrior's field of vision. A Gnome shouted out, "It looks like they are beginning with a magic assault. Brace yourselfs!"

Below, over half of the two hundred and ten fighters began to cast spells. Kirito yelled out, "Do not interfere!"

The yellow glow that encased the units vanished, and many let out angry snorts and grunts, followed by murmuring, "This guy must be stupid."

"I bet he won't last a minute."

Kirito just smiled and placed his hands above his shoulders. Pixels erupted from the small of his back, then spread out to form an X shape. Wrapping his hands around the cool handles, the Spriggan unsheathed his dual swords. In his right hand was a one handed broadsword that seemed too large for his body. In the left was a thinner blade, slightly smaller than his former sword Elucidator, the weapon he relied on as he progressed in Sword Art Online. Looks of surprise spread on the enemies faces, and gasp sounded from behind him. _'Has no one dual wielded in this world before?'_

The onyx eyed man flew slowly forward, then seemed to vanish in front of everyone's eyes. By the time he reappeared, it was too late. Kirito towered over the Gnome. The Spriggan's face was crazed, and his pupils were small and dilated. Terror overtook the Gnome as Kirito's broadsword cut deeply into his avatar. The enemy's body was enveloped in fire as he became a Revival Light for a certain time period.

The opposing frontlines stood stone solid. Having witnessed their field commander get taken out in one blow rattled them to their cores. Behind Kirito, it was silence, then one player roared out. This caused the others to follow in his image, each cheering the Spriggan on. Kirito began to infiltrate the front line. The first two rows of the enemy forces were all great shield users. _'Those won't work against me!'_ Using his black wings, the single fighter darted forward, pushing his swords straight out. The enemies braced themselves, and the onlooks held their breath. As he advanced, the Spriggan spun around, becoming a bullet. His swords sliced through the steel shield like a knife through butter. One was not enough to cause friction to slow him down, and he pierced through all six layers of the enemy line. Spinning around, Kirito looked through the whole he had punched through and saw his group members. He gave a small nod, and they charged forward at the enemies. Kirito had found his target.

Eugene stood alone, commanding his forces. Spotting Kirito, he turned to face him, "We meet again, Spriggan."

"Eugene…" Kirito spoke, narrowing his eyes.

The warriors both held their weapons up, then the Salamander commander called out, "NOW!"

Each member of the final two rows turned to face the dual sword user and began to cast spells. Kirito was beginning to feel sluggish, his limbs not reacting at their usual speed. Once the spell casters ceased, Eugene charged at the Spriggan. Kirito tried to dodge, but he was too slow. The blow sent him flying into the ground. _'What did they do to me?'_ He tried to charge forward, but Eugene was already towering over him. His purple blade pierced through Kirito's avatar, and he watched as his health began to drain. Even with his slower movements, the Spriggan warrior thrust his dual blades into the Salamander commander. The pair stood there, unmoving. Each watching their health, waiting for it to fall to zero. _'I… must survive.'_

It was too late, and each of their avatars became enveloped by fire as they transformed into Revival Lights. Silence greeted Kirito as he floated in the air, waiting for the revival period to end. Thoughts were racing through his mind, _'I-I died. My life is over.'_

Minutes passed, and then light overtook Kirito. Opening his eyes, Kirito saw the faces of every group member from his defense party. He looked up from his sitting position to see Asuna, Leafa, and Sakuya standing over him. All eyes were burning into him.

"Idiot!" Asuna yelled, "I told you that solo wouldn't last forever. Now you see the consequences!"

Kirito reached up and grabbed his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his skin. His body was trembling, and his pupils were dilated. Asuna's hard expression changed to a look of worry. She stuck her hand down to help the man up, but before she could, he opened his menu and logged out of the game.

* * *

Kazuto flung the NerveGear off his head, allowing it to smash into the wall. He felt his body, checking for the stab wound he had received. It was not there, but this fact did not help him. His frame was shaking, and his mind was filled with thoughts. _'Death. I am dead. I was destroyed, my body tore apart. The sword ended me…'_ Images of the fight replayed in his mind. Eugene's sword ripped through his fragile as his mind was beginning to heal, his reality was shattered once again.

A knock sounded from the door, and a voice called through, "Kazuto, are you alright?"

The door creaked open, and Suguha was standing there. She slowly stepped toward the man sitting on the floor. This caused the traumatized man to back away from the woman. His eyes appeared glazed over, revealing all the fear he had experienced in his years of Sword Art Online. His mind had begun to suppress the memories, but his death had triggered a relapse. His anxiety was unprecedented, reacting to every sound or blur of movement that surrounded him.

"I'm here t-" Suguha began to say before she was cut off by her brother (cousin).

"Alone…" was the only word he spoke, the first word he had said in the real world since escaping Sword Art Online.

Suguha nodded and left the room. Kazuto listened to the click of the door as it shut behind her. _'I'm dead… No, I am Death…'_


	6. Enlightenment

**A/N: Another surprise is in store for everyone. I am planning on doing a story for Agil, what does everyone think about that? Leave a review with your answer. I hope you all enjoy! ~Javarack**

* * *

His world was black. To him, everything was the same. You are born, you will die, there is no in between. Kill or be killed. Hunt or be hunted. That is how Kazuto had seen the world for over five years. But now, he had become the prey. The only reality he had known was gone. His final tether had snapped.

Calluses had formed on his knuckles from taking out his frustrations on the articles in his room. Computer screens were smashed. Holes covered the walls. Broken glass from the two lamps he had was now covering the floor beneath his feet. Cuts ran along his arm, each only about one centimeter deep. Self harm was allowing him to maintain a small level of the sanity he had recovered. Flashbacks occurred on a regular basis, each replaying the events of Sword Art Online.

' _I was always alone…'_ Eugene's purple sword thrusting into his body filled his dreams, turning them into nightmares. Sheer terror flooded his subconscious as the memory replayed in his mind. Inside of his body, it felt like a ball of ice. Nothing could break through it. It blocked out anything that tried to influence him. Kazuto rose from the ground and collapsed onto the bed. He stared up at the gray ceiling, watching as the sun cast shadows across it. This was how he passed the days away, watching himself waste away, a victim to his own memories.

His eyes began to close, lack of sleep forcing them to shut. _'No, it will all be the same…'_ It was too late, his breathing slowed as he entered a deep sleep. Images appeared in his dream, but not the usual death. These were images of people, Leafa, Sakuya, Asuna; they were all there.

Leafa began to speak, "Kirito, do you see that you can't play solo forever."

Sakuya nodded in agreement, and Asuna began an explanation, "I will fight alongside you. If you ever need anything, you can ask me. I can see you have changed, and I will help you."

"Brother," Leafa's fuzzy image called out to him, "come back to us…"

Kazuto shot his eyes open, awaking from the dream. He felt around, looking for any trace of the people he had seen in his dream. Nothing was there, _'It felt so real.'_ He rose from the bed and looked at the NerveGear that was sitting on the ground, exactly where it was after he threw it into the wall. Bending down, the man wrapped his fingers around the gaming helmet, feeling the contours of it pressing into his skin. A feeling began to swell within him. The ball of ice was melting, being replaced by a fire inside of his heart. _'I don't need to be a solo player. People will stand behind me, maybe I can call someone a…friend…'_

Determination filled his mind as he placed the object onto his head. Lying on the bed, Kazuto shouted out, "Link start!"

* * *

Trees surround the man as he took control of his ALfheim Online character once again. His reactions were back to normal, moving at the speed he was accustomed to. He spread his wings and leapt into the air, getting a thrill as the wind roared in his ears. Spinning like a bullet, he shot off in the direction of The Emerald City. The Spriggan had no idea what he was looking for there, but he felt as if some unseen force was pulling him to the city.

Landing in the gateway, he stepped into the bustling city. People looked at him, and one spoke aloud, "Isn't that the Swordsman of Death?"

Kirito looked around, trying to find the player he was talking about. No one was around him, then it hit the man, _'He means me.'_ He continued moving forward, reaching the council building. Entering it, the dual sword user made his way up the stairs and reached Sakuya's office. He pushed the door open, and two pairs of eyes burned through him.

"You're back!" Sakuya exclaimed. "We were all worried, after the defensive battle, you disappeared! It's been almost a week."

Kirito nodded, "I am sorry."

Asuna looked shocked, but it was just a mask to her real feelings, "Miss. Sakuya, if you will please excuse us."

The Undine grabbed the Swordsman of Death's arm and pulled him into the hallway, closing the door behind them. This is when her true emotions released, "I'm sorry for acting like I did. Leafa told me...about Sword Art Online."

Nothing happened, Kirito did not move. No panic attack came, so he responded, "I was gone because I had a relapse. The trauma from Sword Art Online is still with me, and getting killed broke me once again. But you helped me through it, and I must thank you. You were right, I don't have to play alone, I have everyone here."

This truly shocked Asuna. Kirito had never spoken so much at one time, and especially not to her. She had no idea how to react, and awkward tension hung between them. It was finally broken when the Cait Sith appeared at the end of the hallway. Alicia Rue ran between them and ponded on the Spriggan's chest, "You chose her over me?!"

She began to pout, and Kirito had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what she meant, and just shrugged his shoulders at Asuna. The Swordsman of Death turned and reentered the office, taking a position next to the door, just as before.

More people followed in behind him. Kirito recognized Yasuo, the leader of the Undine fairy race, along with the Cait Sith bodyguards for Alicia Rue. The last to enter was Leafa, who was surprised when she saw the Spriggan standing in the back, She quickly took a spot next to him, and Sakuya spoke, "Let us begin the next strategy meeting."

' _That's why Asuna was here. Good thing I came to the office.'_ Sakuya continued, "The last mission was a success, but we need to go on the offensive. If we don't, then this war will drag on for years. We have already seen that the enemy forces are incapable of breaking into our territory."

It appeared everyone agreed with her, and Yasuo proposed, "We should send in a large main force to attack them head on. Then send two smaller groups to flank them. We will need perfect timing, each of the three forces will need to siege them at the exact same time, otherwise they could overpower us."

Nods of agreement spread across the meetings patrons, then Sakuya responded, "That sounds like a well thought out plan, I will hand over the reins of the operation to you."

"Very well," the Undine leader replied. "For the largest attacking force, we need numbers. About seventy percent of our warriors should be assigned into that group. The leaves thirty percent for the flanking parties. They will need to leave early and get into position around the capital of the Salamanders. When the main force arrives, that is when they will commence their attack."

The meeting wrapped up with a few minor details being discussed. Kirito was the first to exit, and he headed for the inn located in town. Footsteps sounded from behind him, but he did not confront them. It was obvious whoever they belonged to would face him eventually, for now, he let his shadower be.

The wooden door swung open, and the Spriggan stepped into the building. Other players shot glances in his direction. He paid them no mind and walked up to the receptionist desk, then purchased a room. Slowly, the man stepped up the staircase, waiting. The door opened, and he knew it was his follower. He picked up his pace and reached the second floor, then entered his room. Kirito then sat in a small wooden chair and waited by the door.

"Come in," he spoke, and the door slowly slid open.

To his surprise, Asuna was standing there. Her blue hair seemed to glow as the small lamp in the center of the room flickered, the draft disrupting the fire.

"You aren't very good in tailing someone," Kirito uttered, letting a slight grin to creep across his face. "You must want something to have followed me all this way."

The Undine woman seemed out of her element, and her legs seemed to be rubbing against each other. Finally, she took a deep breath before explaining, "I-uh-wanted to see if you would like to party with me for the upcoming battle."

"Are you trying to be nice to me?" Kirito seemed taken aback by her sudden proposal. "Sure, I know we were both assigned to the flanking party."

Asuna's expression grew brighter as she opened her menu and sent the request, which Kirito accepted. The girl avowed, "I guess I'll head back to Undine territory."

She turned to leave, then the Spriggan jested, "You can stay for awhile, if you would like."

Asuna faced him, then gave a small smile showing she would accept his offer. She closed the door and grabbed a chair and pulled it up across from Kirito.

"My sister told you what happened to me, correct?" the man inquired.

Asuna nodded, so Kirito questioned, "What was the real version of...Sword Art Online like?"

She thought about her response before describing the death game, "It was hell. When people found out that they were trapped, they all panicked. It took us a month to clear the first floor, and we lost some good people. Things seemed to turn around after that. We were defeating floor bosses quickly. Some were bloodbaths, but we managed to defeat them on the first try. When we reached floor seventy-four, we expected the game to take about one more year to complete, but that was before we faced the Gleam Eyes. Everyone was shocked by its prowess, and it wiped out an entire guild. After that, we fought it three more times before finally ascending onto the next floor. From there, things grew even worse. The monsters experienced a major level spike, and we needed more time to grind levels. It ended up taking us five years to escape."

Kirito took in her words, trying to visualize her descriptions. He could picture the Gleam Eyes, with its horns and snake tail, slaughtering player after player. His body shuddered at the thought. Before the Swordsman of Death could ask another question, shouts sounded from outside the door. The pair rose up and opened it to see people scrambling around. Kirito and Asuna dashed beside each other, exiting the inn.

The streets were covered in Revival Lights. It seemed like any player who had been on the street was killed. One fairy in a black robe stood in the middle of the main street. He yelled out, "Laughing Coffin will be the first to complete the Grand Quest!"


	7. Despair

**A/N: This is more of a filler, but please give it a read. I basically have all day off from school, so expect chapter eight today or early tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy. Leave a review and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible. ~Javarack**

* * *

Asuna grew wide eyed at the man's statement. Kirito looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "Laughing Coffin was a player killing guild in Sword Art Online. They had their sights set on murdering everyone they could. We began a full on assault on their base, and I thought we had defeated all of their members."

The pair watched as the man ran off, exiting the town. Every Revival Light disappeared, and all of the formally deceased players respawned at the gateway to The Emerald City of the Sylphs. The Spriggan looked over at his party member, "Should we chase after him?"

The Undine gave a quick nod, and Kirito grabbed her arm and took off. They quickly exited the city and entered the surrounding forest. Asuna was unable to move her feet quickly enough, and she was now being dragged. The Swordsman of Death skidded to a halt and went down onto one knee, "Get on."

Asuna face turned a light pink, "I-I can't, that's too embarrassing."

"Do you want to catch him or not?" Kirito asked. "It is obvious you can't keep up with me."

She conceded and stood over the Spriggan's back. He wrapped his hands around the back of her knees, feeling her cool skin against him. Rising up, he prepared to go full speed. Asuna hugged his back as his left foot touched the ground, sending him forward. Wind roared in his ears as darted ahead. His eyes scanned the skies, looking for any sign of the Laughing Coffin member.

Minutes passed before the Swordsman of Death spotted his target. He picked up the pace, and came to a complete stop fifty meters away. Asuna climbed down his back and stood next him, her face a light shade of red. Kirito drew his swords and slowly walked toward the cloaked man resting in the forest clearing. He had his back turned toward him. The Spriggan was silent, each step seemed as if he was a ghost, leaving no trace of his presence. Upon reaching the player, Kirito placed his broadsword around his neck, and his longsword on the man's right hip. He also stuck his left leg out, blocking the Laughing Coffin member from escaping in any direction. The dual sword user looked back and motioned with his head for Asuna to come over.

The Undine woman made her way to the front of the enemy player, "Why is Laughing Coffin in this game?"

"We-we just wanted to complete the Grand Quest," the man stuttered, "plus, we can kill other players without actually killing them."

"How many of you are there?" Asuna questioned next.

The villain answered quickly, "Seven of us are in this game, t-that's it, I swear."

Asuna walked away, and Kirito plunged his sword into the man's body. Pulling it back quickly, the Spriggan rose up and sheathed his weapons, then walked over to the Undine. "What now?"

She contemplated her response, "As long as they do not interfere with the war, we can leave them be for now. I say we should return to town and prepare for tomorrow."

"As you wish," Kirito replied, the set in next to Asuna as she began strolling back to the Sylph city. A cool breeze ruffled her hair, and a few blue locks whipped the Spriggan in the face. It seemed that the Undine did not notice, so he remained silent on the subject. The day was beautiful, sunlight piercing the forest canopy over their heads. The scent of herbs hung over the area. Kirito decided to ask a question, "What do you want to do after the war?"

She was taken aback by the sudden question, "I haven't given it much thought. But I guess I would want to find someone I can enjoy this game with. Up until today, I have always just been with my race in large parties. It is a nice change of pace to be with just one other person. Plus, you've taught me a lot. Anyway, enough about me. What do you want to do?"

"I want to get stronger, to protect myself, and protect anyone I can," he answered, causing Asuna to let out a small giggle.

"I'll help you however I can," she responded.

It was an innocent statement, but had a big effect on the Spriggan warrior. He stopped walking, then crumbled to the ground. His head felt like a bolt of lightning had ran through it. The world around him disappeared, and the last image he saw was the Undine woman's face, filled with worry.

* * *

Kirito looked around and saw two small children running around. A wooden fence rose behind them, and a small house rested to the left. _'That's the house I'm in now.'_ He looked down, but did not see his body, just more grass. Turning his attention back onto the children, he noticed it was a boy and girl. The boy looked familiar, but he could not place the face.

"Kazuto!" the little girl shouted. "Have you decided what you want to do when you grow up?"

' _Kazuto? Is that...me?'_ "Yeah, Sugu, I have," the younger Kazuto replied. "I want to be a police officer, so I can protect everyone I can."

' _Protect everyone...just like I want to do now.'_ The little girl responded, "Wow, thats cool. I'll help however I can."

* * *

Kirito opened his eyes and was greeted by the teary face of Asuna. _'Was that a...dream?'_

"I was so worried," the Undine whispered, seemingly out of breath. "I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't what my new partner to get hurt because of something I did."

"It's okay, I'm awake now," the Swordsman of Death replied to her. He looked around and noticed the surroundings were different. _'This is my inn room.'_ "Hey Asuna…how long was I asleep?"

"It's the middle of the night, we have about three hours before the attack begins" she replied, wiping her tears away.

"The war…" Kirito trailed off. "Don't worry, neither of us will be killed, I will protect you."

Asuna gave a soft smile, and then collapsed onto the bed, where she had been sitting. As she did, she exhaled a deep breath, then laughed. Kirito joined her, and the pair sat in silence for the remaining hours until the attack would commence.

When the hour approached, Kirito rose up, _'It's time to end this all.'_


	8. Conflict

**A/N: Here it is! Next chapter we will have a different perspective on the story, so look forward to that. I put in a few more "awesome" Kirito moments, as quoted from reviews of Truly Alone. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and leave a review. They assist me in increasing my abilities as a writer and story teller. ~Javarack**

* * *

Kirito and Asuna stood next to each other as they waited for the final members of their flanking party. The Spriggan had been assigned the leader of the group, and he embraced the role. The final members arrived, and Kirito began his speech, "We all know what our task is. We are to flank the right side of the enemy and crush them beneath us. Nothing will stop us from achieving our goal. We all have each other."

Every member rallied behind him, and some shouted out their own motivations, "We are unbeatable together!'

"We have the Swordsman of Death on our side! We can't lose!"

Kirito laughed and led his followers out of the city. Once outside of the gate, they spread their wings and leapt into the air. The sky was dotted with greens, blues, and yellow. They moved swiftly, crossing into Salamander territory and taking up their positions on the eastern side of the capital. Gattan spread out before them as the sun began to rise along the horizon. It appeared as a bright oasis in the scorching desert. He turned to face Asuna, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," was her reply.

As if on cue, shouts erupted from around the capital. Kirito looked and saw the main attacking force approaching head on, just as planned. They stopped advancing, and it seemed that confusion was running between the members of the main group. No enemies went to meet them, which was not planned. Yasuo yelled out so that each group could hear his voice, "Enter the city!"

Kirito followed the order, and his entire group charged forward. They entered the Salamander capital to find it completely desolate, void of all life. The Spriggan gave an order, "Split up into groups of two and search the city."

His force spread apart and went off to scour the town. Kirito and Asuna walk side by side as they searched. It seemed as if everyone in the town got up and left. Items were still sitting on tables, and half eaten sandwiches and other food items remained behind. _'This doesn't feel right…'_ Kirito sensed it, "Asuna!"

He jumped at her as she turned to face the Spriggan. Their bodies collided and they fell to the wooden floor together. As they connected with the ground, a sword whistled overhead. Kirito spun around and unsheathed his sword in the same instant. It slashed through the player and his frame transformed into a Revival Light.

"Are you alright?" Kirito asked as he rose himself off of the woman.

She was blushing as she responded, "Yes, thank you Kirito."

He put his hand down to assist her, and she placed hers in his. The warmth was new to him, and his body shivered at the contact. After she was back on her feet, Asuna took a few steps back from the man. Shouts sounded from every side of them, and it appeared they were coming from outside. Kirito flung the door open to see conflict on every side. _'They set up an ambush, they expected us!'_ The Spriggan drew his swords and looked to his right to see Asuna unsheath a rapier from her hip. She charged forward and thrust her weapon out. To the eye, it appears that she is doing one attack that has a special bonus effect that sends small projectiles at the enemy. To Kirito, he could see every individual thrust of her blade. She was incredible, her attack speed was second only to him. The Swordsman of Death joined the fray, performing combos with his sword. It seemed like he was just flailing his blades around, but that was his attack speed. It was unprecedented. For each slash the eye could catch, it was actually three or four. The nickname Swordsman of Death was beginning to make sense to him now, he could see why people would fear him in battle.

Battle cries filled the city as the attack drug on. Kirito and Asuna single-handedly defeated over two hundred enemies, and now their side of the town was clear. The Spriggan pointed to the large tower that rested in the center of Gattan. Asuna nodded; she knew what he was implying. The pair took off, running towards the towering structure. Upon reaching it, two guards ran at them. Kirito swiftly dispatched of them, then opened the door.

Eugene was standing there, and in the back was another man. The two looked similar, but Kirito had never met the other one. The man in the back spoke, "Eugene, finish these worms quickly. We don't have time to spend fighting them."

"Yes brother," Eugene replied to him, then he charged forward. His purple sword swung at the Swordsman of Death, but he easily sidestepped it. Each attack was easy for him to dodge, and Eugene knew he would not be able to defeat him. The Salamander general flipped backward and positioned his sword straight out. Time seemed to slow around the group.

Eugene sprung forward, but his target had changed. His sword was trained on Asuna, and she stood there, frozen. The Salamander yelled out, "If not you, then I will take out your girlfriend!"

Kirito grew wide eyed as he watched Eugene draw closer to the Undine. _'No…I must protect everyone!'_ He ran forward, then jumped across Asuna's body. Eugene's sword plunged into the Spriggan's chest. He watched as his health fell down slowly, and was thrown from the purple sword. His body skidded across the ground and came to a halt against the leftmost wall of the building.

"I guess that is another victory for me," Eugene stated as he sheathed his weapon. Asuna's face changed, and anger was apparent across her body as she began to tremble. She charged forward and thrust her rapier into the Salamander commander. She never let up until his health was gone and he became engulfed in flames. Mortimer looked shocked that the Undine had defeated his brother, and rose to leave. Asuna charged ahead and defeated him quickly.

"You are a strategist, not a fighter," was her final words to the lord of the Salamander's as he transformed into a Revival Light. She turned and ran back to Kirito, who was now sitting against the wall. Quickly, she placed her weapon back in its sheath, and then leapt at him. Her arms wrapped around his body as she embraced him. The Spriggan did not know how to react, so he awkwardly sat there, letting her rest on him. She pulled back from him and stood up. Kirito did the same, and they stood there in silence.

Suddenly, the door flung open and enemies poured in. Imps and Gnomes surrounded them on each side. Asuna and Kirito stood with their backs together, preparing for the upcoming assault. _'I knew this was all too easy. If they reached here, then everyone outside must have been defeated.'_ The Swordsman of Death knew it was time to show the Undine woman what he could really do, "Stay here Asuna, I can take all of these guys."

She turned around, startled by his demand, "I thought you had chang-"

She quit speaking when she looked into his eyes. The determination was evident, but she detected another presence, but was unable to place it. Asuna nodded to him and sheathed her weapon. Kirito took his normal fighting stance, then beckoned the enemies to attack him; taunted them to enter his striking range. They took the bait, charging directly at him. The Spriggan's party member had slipped through a gap in their ranks and now stood by a wall, watching the events transpire.

Kirito attacked, striking anything that came at him. With two flicks of his wrist, another Revival Light would appear. _'They should have learned by now, they cannot defeat me.'_ His eyes appeared glazed over as he reverted to his Sword Art Online state of mind. Each time he was placed in high stress situations, it appeared that his old self would grow dormant, replaced by the second soul that the death game had created. Two beings resided inside of the man's body, one was the fire he had, the other was the ice created to protect himself in the harsh Sword Art Online environment. It had seemed like he was cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, but it was buried deep within him.

More bodies flung themselves at the fairy warrior, and each were dispatched quickly. Nothing posed a threat to him, until the ancient tongue began to resonate throughout the lower levels of the tower. Kirito scanned the area around him and spotted a row of six people casting the spells. They were directly in his line of sight as the infantry parted to give the mages a clear view of their target. Asuna prepared herself to charge in if the Swordsman of Death was defeated, she knew he could not deal with magic.

Balls of fire, bolts of lightning, and bright eggshell white chakrams soared at him. Kirito stood there, appearing as a statue to the bystanders watching the attack commense. _'They know my weakness, there wasn't magic in Sword Art Online, I don't know how to deal with it.'_ The objects continued to advance toward him. _'No, this will not beat me!'_ Time seemed to slow around him as he placed his swords in front of his figure. As the fireballs were within his range, the Spriggan leapt into the air and slashed, ripping the magical energy in half. The halves of the fireball smashed into the ground. Kirito stuck his broadsword out and intercepted the lightning, using his sword as a conductor to lead the electrical discharge into the ground. Still in the air, he tilted forward, causing his body to perform a frontflip. Using the gravitation force generated, his swords diverted the chakrams path and sent them sailing into the ground. What remained was a large cloud of dust.

The Gnomes who cast the spells high-fived each other, congratulating themselves on another victory. Against the wall, Asuna's face was plagued with worry for her party member.

The dust cloud cleared, and shock ran through the entire crowd. Kirito was standing there, unharmed by their attack. Everyone was amazed by the turn of events, but the enemies were also experiencing another emotion…fear. Each of them turned and ran from the building, not wanting to succumb to the Swordsman of Death. The Spriggan spun his blades in his hands and placed them on his back. Asuna ran up to him and gripped his hand, then led him out of the building.

Across the city, people were beginning to respawn. Every race was mixed together, but no fighting occurred. The Salamander, Imps, and Gnomes knew that they had loss. Yasuo approached them, "You defeated the enemies, I must thank you. With them out of our way, we can challenge the Grand Quest and ascend to the rank of Alfs."

Kirito and Asuna nodded to the Undine leader, then they walked next to each other as they exited the city. The pair took off into the dawn sky, watching as the artificial sun rose on the horizon. Their target was the city of Yggdrasil. _'I will defeat the Grand Quest'_

* * *

 **A/N: There will be a small time skip at the beginning of the next chapter. Kirito and Asuna will have been in Yggdrasil for two or three days when Chapter Nine begins. Big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story since chapter one of Truly Alone, it means a lot. ~Javarack**


	9. Feelings

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but is one the fans have been looking forward to for a while. I hope you all enjoy, I will have chapter ten finished tomorrow. ~Javarack**

* * *

Asuna sat quietly on the bed of her small inn room. Kirito and Asuna had arrived in Yggdrasil City three days ago, and were preparing to take on the Grand Quest of ALfheim Online. The Undine woman was settling in nicely to the pace the Swordsman of death had established. She was quick and was the only person in the game who stood a chance against Kirito, even though she knew she could never win if they fought.

She rose up off of the bed, then walked out of the door. The hall was quiet, as in the real word it was early in the morning. Asuna had decided to log on just after dawn to prepare for today. This was an important day to her, she had plans.

Leaving the inn, she made her way to a small shop on the edge of the city. The Undine purchased a few different food ingredients and placed them in her inventory. Eugene's words ran through her mind, _'Girlfriend…do I really feel like that about Kirito.'_ Doubts started to emerge, but she pushed them aside. She returned to the inn and made her way to the non-player character (non-playable character, non-person character, however who want to read it), and clicked on the option to use the kitchen. After getting confirmation, Asuna entered the small cooking area. Her cooking skill was maxed out, so she could turn any worn down kitchen and utilize it to its full capabilities. She opened her inventory and pulled out the ingredients she required.

Leafa had told her Kirito's favorite food, and she planned to replicate it in ALfheim Online. It was a trick she had become skilled in, creating different concoctions of ingredients and making food that tasted just like the real world. She quickly cut the items and placed them together, then placed bread on each side of it. Finally, she wrapped it up with a small cloth. The Undine placed the newly created food dishes in her inventory and then went back to the room she shared with Kirito. When she arrived, she saw the man standing there.

His eyes were one of the most unique features about him. They were a dark onyx color, and sent a shiver down Asuna's spine every time she gazed into them. The woman spoke, "I made something for you."

Kirito cocked his head slightly, like a dog when you speak to it. She opened her inventory and materialized the sandwich she had created mere moments ago. The Spriggan's eyes seemed to light up when he looked at the food, "Thanks Asuna."

He began to dig in, devouring the meal in four bites. The Undine woman was surprised by how quickly Kirito had eaten the food, but willed herself to continue with her plan, "Kirito…You've been a big help to me. I feel like I am free when ever we are together. I-uh…I feel like I am in love with you."

She waited for his reaction to what she had revealed to him, but none came. The silence was deafening. _'He probably forgot what that word means. I guess I will have to show him.'_

Asuna leaned in, her cheeks pink as she grew closer to Kirito's face. She felt his body heat before connecting her lips with his. Her eyes were closed as she let her feelings out in the kiss. The Spriggan did not move, he allowed her to continue. When Asuna pulled away, Kirito gazed into her eyes, before collapsing.

* * *

Images ran through his mind. A man and woman were using the same words as Asuna to describe how they felt about him. The woman spoke, "We're your parents, we will always love you."

Kirito looked around, seeing himself grow older, and hearing more of that word, _'love'_. He was starting to realise what it meant, that someone wanted to be with you, and protect you forever. It was the feeling he had felt for awhile, after he met Asuna. _'What she did, that...kiss. It must be a way to show affection to the one you love.'_

* * *

Asuna was crying with her head on Kirito's chest. She felt his breathing change, and looked up to see him waking up. Before she could say anything, the Spriggan placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her toward him. He kissed her, feeling a slight spark go throughout his body from the sensation. The Undine returned his passion, and the two sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

Her tears of sadness were gone, but how were replaced by signs of joy. Kirito whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Asuna."


	10. Rebuilt

**A/N: Here we have, the end of the tale. This series is finished. I hope you all enjoyed, my next story will most likely be my OC story, so stay tuned for it. Leave a review and I'll see you in the next story! ~Javarack**

* * *

It was the day, the World Tree stood before them, seeming to glow as the sunlight hit every inch of it. Kirito looked up, trying to take in the entirety of the tree. He closed his fingers down, tightening his grip on Asuna's hand. She interlaced her fingers with his, and they stood there. Behind him, a large group of fairies were present. Each were either from Sylph, Undine, or Cait Sith. The Swordsman of Death had taken over supreme command of the forces. The rulers of the present races had voted for him to take control. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing, and was surprisingly strategic in battle plans.

Kirito released his grip on Asuna's hand and turned to face the army of fairies, "Today is the day, we will clear the Grand Quest. I am honored to be your commander, and you all can rely on me. When we finish today, we will have ascended to the rank of Alfs!"

This brought an uproar from the group, and Kirito nodded to all of them. He turned to face the large doors that led to the Grand Quest. Unsheathing his dual blades, the Spriggan stepped slowly up to the double doorway. Pushing on them, it gave way easily, and revealed a dim area. The entire group ran into the hollow tree trunk, and lights erupted from all over the inside of the tree. Humanoid monsters began to spawn out of the panels covering the walls, each wielding a longsword.

Many fairies began to cast spells, sending projectiles sailing at the enemies. Others spread their wings and lifted off into the air, sending their blades into the creatures. Kirito looked over at Asuna, "Begin with casting spells, I'll be the offense for both of us."

The Undine woman nodded, replacing her rapier with a small wand. Kirito stood still, feeling deep within himself. He felt the fire that filled him, but forced his mind to suppress it, then allowed the icy part of him to take hold of his conscience. The familiar signs that his other self had taken over emerged. The Swordsman of Death's eyes were glazed over once more, and the familiar grin appeared across his face. He leapt into the air, soaring toward his first target. Spinning, his dual blades ripped through the monster's artificial flesh, causing it to shatter apart. _'Death, I am death!'_

These words filled every recess of his mind. Each flick of his sword downed another enemy. Once the opponent in front of him was defeated, Kirito looked over. Many of the fairies were having difficulty fending off their current attack. _'Protect them all!'_ The Spriggan man performed an aerial dive, growing closer to the ground. His target was in sight, and he used the momentum from his dive to strengthen his attack. He stuck his swords out and pierced the creature. The force caused them to continue sailing for the ground, and a cloud of dust formed from the collision. It seemed as if the entire tree to shake, and this gave Kirito's forces an opening, and they capitalized on it, dispatching of the humanoid enemies.

The Swordsman of Death stood at the ready. Everything seemed too easy, there wasn't a challenge. He rose off of his position on the floor and made his way to the top. Suddenly, as he was halfway up, thousands of enemies spawned all across the area. An uncomfortable sensation ran through his body, and he looked down to see an arrow sticking through his body. He wrapped his hand around it and ripped it out of his body. The Spriggan let out a battle cry and charged head on.

The sheer number of enemies would force almost anyone to turn tail and run, but not Kirito. Fear was not an emotion he possessed any longer. To his surprise, the other warriors did the same as him, each flying into the fray. Clangs of metal against metal resonated throughout the hollow tree. The Swordsman of Death was far ahead of everyone, dispatching of the creatures quickly. A volley of arrows whistled as they cut through the air, making their way straight toward him. Kirito reacted, throwing his broadsword ahead of himself. Every projectile smashed into the flat side of his blade, just as he had planned. He came to a halt, allowing his blade to fall down, back into his right hand. Narrowing his eyes, the Spriggan darted forward. His body was a blur as his black broadsword and black longsword stuck out in front of his frame. Shifting his weight, Kirito began to spin, like a bullet fired from a rifle. His speed increased even further, and he shot ahead, directly at the enemy line.

Every creature was now targeting the Swordsman of Death. Every blade, every knocked arrow turned toward him. He could feel the stares of his teammates burning his skin, but nothing could stop him now. His blades pierced the first enemy, and then continued. They tore through the entire enemy line, leaving a gaping hole in their forces. Kirito kept going, breaking through the dense cloud bank that rested at the very top the World Tree. His dual blades got stuck in a crack in the roof of the tree.

It would not budge. The small mound had to be a gateway, but Kirito could not break through. He sheathed his swords and got down on his knees, placing his hands in the center of the X-shaped opening that was present. He used all of his strength, but the beige colored gate would not open. The muscles in his body bulged as he tried to force the door open. Nothing he did would work, and Kirito floated in front of it. _'Why! Why won't it open?! Am I not strong enough?!'_ The shouts from below the clouds came to a halt. Asuna broke through the could bank and found Kirito staring at the mound. She moved over to him and placed his hand in hers, then posed him a question, "What is this?"

Kirito took a deep breath before answering, "I think it is the gateway to reach the top, but I can't open it. If I can't, then no one can. I think it wasn't meant to be opened, if you look at it, you can tell that it is all connected, no crease or small gap."

Asuna peered into the crack, examining it. The Swordsman of Death was right, there was no sign that the doorway had ever been opened. She thought about that fact, then spoke, "Sometimes things in games are made to never be used or touched. Take Sword Art Online for example, rocks were listed as Immortal Objects, even though they were never meant to be used. It is the same with this, if you think about it. Why would the developer of the game add in the Grand Quest even if it was never meant to be cleared? I think it is to give the players something to strive for, and it worked. Everyone here worked hard to clear the quest, and they grew stronger doing so, and they learned how to work together."

Kirito took her words to heart, _'Sometimes you don't have to be alone, you can work with others.'_ It finally broke through to the man. The other side of his subconscious, the ball of ice that he had relied on to clear Sword Art Online, was gone. Only the fire remained, his true self. His mind had been rebuilt, any trace of his trauma disappeared. _'The game isn't what controls me, I do. I am me, I am healed.'_


End file.
